


Overworked

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minister is overwrought %></p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

_preview_

_***  
_

_http://fav.me/d6c4yso_

 


End file.
